Load-bearing equipment and tools are commonly used to transport various objects. Typically such equipment is manually operated. One type of equipment currently available is a wheel barrow. Conventional wheel barrow systems generally comprise one or more wheels rotatably attached to a frame and a container coupled to the frame. The operator places items to be transported into the container and then lifts up on the frame such that only the wheel or wheels are in contact with the ground. The operator can then transport the items by manually pushing or pulling the wheel barrow.
One disadvantage of such wheel barrow systems is that the size of the object that can be transported is fixed by the size of the container. A further disadvantage is that in order to transport an object, the operator must first pick up the object and place it into a container. If an object is particularly heavy, it is difficult for an operator to perform such a maneuver.
Another type of load-bearing equipment currently available is a device commonly known as a "dolly." Dollies are often used to transport single heavy items such as refrigerators, washing machines, boxes and crates. Typical dolly systems comprise two wheels rotatably attached to a vertical frame and a platform attached to the frame near the wheels for bearing a load. The operator can slide the platform under an object to be moved, rotate the frame backward toward the operator such that only the wheels are in contact with the ground, and then transport the object by pushing or pulling on the frame.
Such dolly systems can be disadvantageous because a significant load is placed upon the operator to prevent the weight of the object from fully rotating the system backwards. Such an occurrence can present a danger to the operator, as the load may rotate on top of the operator. A further disadvantage can result because the dolly supports the load from below and behind, yet there is no lateral support upon the sides of the object. Thus, the operator must prevent the object from slipping to either side. In order to alleviate this disadvantage, some dolly systems include a strap attached to the frame that wraps around the object to be moved. Although such straps may lessen the problem, an object that is wide and heavy still presents a significant burden on the operator. Furthermore, such dolly systems with straps can present a further burden to the operator, as the operator must first wrap the straps around the object before transporting the object.